Griffindor Princess
by TributeAct4
Summary: Bella Swan, A.K.A Brianna Potter is back at hogwarts with a broken heart who will mend it? Formally Slytherin Princess  sorry summary sucks
1. Returning

**Slytherin and Proud**

I can't believe Edward left me! I paced in my bedroom. I looked in the mirror and 'Bella Swan' stared at back at me. I scoffed. You see, I'm not really Bella Swan. The real Bella swan still lives in Phoenix with her mum. I am Brianna Scarlett Weasley Potter. A witch and older sister to Harry Potter (well, older by 5 minutes). I concentrated on my original looks (oh yeah, I'm also a metamorphmagus). Pin straight black hair with Bright red streaks with green eyes. I smiled, I was beautiful maybe even more beautiful than Rosalie *wince*.

I went to my Hogwarts trunk and pulled out my wand. I had hid all my Hogwarts possessions in a secret compartment under my bed, finding my 'birthday' presents in the process and breaking down. Obviously no one wants me, Cedric dumped me, Edward dumped me. Broken-hearted tears turned to tears of anger. I grabbed my wand (9 ½ inches, Cypress wood and thestral tail hair). My wand was strange, there are only two wands on existence with thestral hair as a core, mine and Dumbledore's. I conjured my patronus, which was a doe.

"Tell Professor Dumbledore, I wish to return home from my mission and to pick me up ASAP" I watched it as flew away. I could do magic out of school because I became an American citizen and witches and wizards became of age at 14. I changed into black skinny jeans with a light green strapless dress top with heels and a gold chain necklace **(AN/ PICTURE ON PROFILE!)**. When I was Bella I was clumsy, dull and boring, now I'm stunning, graceful and a MASSIVE pranker. I levitated my trunk outside and took out my wand.

"Obliviate Maximus!" took away everyone's memories of me since I arrived. I heard a POP come from the wood with a glimpse of a white beard. I walked into the shadows not looking back.


	2. Apparating

I walked in to the forest, I sighed. Why should I feel this heartbroken? I heard a screech above me and I smiled as my eagle owl flew down through the trees and onto my shoulder, carefully.

"Hello, Bellona" I whispered.

She, like me, had a quick temper and could snap easily, she was very protective over me. She nipped my ear affectionately as I stroked her smooth feathers.

I looked through the trees and smiled as Professor Dumbledore stepped out but as soon as my smile came, it went. I went into a cautious stance and I raised my wand.

"Prove your self" I stated narrowing my eyes.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, secret keeper of Order of the Phoenix Headquarters and I last sent you on a mission to investigate a certain Vampire coven to check which side they were on." He said with his eyes twinkling. I stepped forward, smiled and ran up to him to give him a hug. He stumbled shocked then returned it.

I had always thought of Dumbledore as my grandfather and I missed him LOADS.

"OMG, I missed you so much! How's Harry, Ron and Hermione! How's Molly and Arthur? Tonks, Remus, Sirius? Everyone!" I said in one breath. Dumbledore laughed, eyes twinkling.

" Yes Brianna everyone is fine now hold on to my arm and we'll go to Hogwarts. I believe the Start of Term Feast has just started."

"You know I only like being called Bree," I complained. I rolled my eyes and beamed as I grabbed his arm and we apparated.


	3. Singing and Sleeping

**(AN/ alright I know Dumbledore said it was the Start of Term Feast but it's actually the Halloween Feast, I sort of half asleep at the moment (lol) enjoy! Flames and reviews welcome)**

We landed outside the main hall doors and I looked around confused.

"Sir, I thought we couldn't apparate inside school grounds"

"Well, Miss Potter I believe being Headmaster of this school has privileges" I smirked, _of course he would_.

He then disapparated into the Hall. Hearing the gasps I smirked. I heard him introduce me and pulled open the doors, to walk in. I stood there, smirking as everyone looked at me and smiled. I heard the twins shout

"Take it off, Bree"

"Not in your life time, guys" winking I ran to Gryffindor Table and looked toward my 3 best friends/brother.

"what, your not gonna give me a hug, fine then!" I turned to walk away from there stunned faces but Harry pulled back onto his lap and whispered,

"I missed you, never go away again" I hugged him and said

"Oh and here I was wishing I could go back and stay away from you 3" I laughed. I slid off his lap and grabbed a chicken drumstick from Ron ("hey!") and Dumbledore started his speech only to be interrupted by a… big, pink, toad?

"Who the hell's, Pinkie over there?" I said, Harry and Ron snorted and Hermione gasped.

"Bree!"

After a truly inspirational speech (not) we walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The twins ran up to me and said

"Hey, Bella we are doing a -"

"Karaoke, care to sing a song -"

"please" They finished together. I rolled my eyes and reached out for the mike.

"Alright guys, I may have been gone a while but I've been writing a few songs for you" I looked at the guys playing the music and nodded and the music played…

_We are worthy, We are proud,_

_Teach us not to be too loud,_

_We'll stand out in the crowd,_

'_Cuz we are Gryffindor,_

_We can't fake the way we feel, _

_We were born to keep it real,_

_Quidditch brooms, and spells of steel,_

_We are Gryffindor ,_

_You bite us we'll bite you back,_

_Better be scared when we attack,_

_Feel the fear, We're maniacs,_

_Gryffindor,_

_Check out our battle cry a song to terrify,_

_No one can stand in our way,_

_We are the best, so screw the rest,_

_We do as we damn well please,_

_Until the end, Gryffindor,_

_Defenders of Hogwarts,_

_So scan all the dorks, the death eaters and the freaks,_

_Blackmail the snakes, the ferrets and the geeks,_

_And if they complain,_

_We'll do it all again,_

_Defenders of Hogwarts,_

_The ravens and the lions,_

_The badgers and the snakes,_

_And if they complain,_

_We'll do it all again,_

_Defenders of Hogwarts,_

_We are the best, so screw the rest,_

_We do as we damn well please,_

_Until the end, Gryffindor,_

_GRYFFINDOR!,_

_So scan all the dorks, the death eaters and the freaks,_

_Blackmail the snakes, the ferrets and the geeks,_

_And if they complain,_

_We'll do it all again,_

_Defenders of Hogwarts,_

_The ravens and the lions,_

_The badgers and the snakes,_

_And if they complain,_

_We'll do it all again,_

_Defenders of Hogwarts,_

_We are the best, so screw the rest,_

_We do as we damn well please,_

_Until the end, Gryffindor,_

_Defenders of Hogwarts,_

_Victorious, rebellious,_

_we do as we damn well please,_

_until the end, Gryffindor,_

_Defenders of Hogwarts!_

Everyone cheered asking for more, I smiled "this is for my dear ex, in the states." I kept my face calm trying to ignore the gaping hole in my chest. I breathed and grinned, putting my mask on.

_I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went,_

_So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_I've got a brand new attitude, And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na na na na na_

_I wanna start a fight! _

I stood up on the table and every one started cheering.

_So what I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you, And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun, And now that were done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight,_

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh,_

_The waiter just took my table, And gave it to Jessica Simps (Shit! )_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, At least he'll know how to hit (Oops)_

_What if this song's on the radio, Then somebody's gonna die! _

_Haha, I'm going to get in trouble, My ex will start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_He's gonna to start a fight_

_Na na na na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight! _

_So, So what I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you, And guess what,_

_I'm havin more fun, And now that were done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight, _

_You weren't there, _

_You never were,_

_You want it all but that's not fair,_

_I gave you life, I gave my all,_

_You weren't there, you let me fall,_

_So, so what I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you, And guess what, I'm havin more fun, _

_And now that were done, I'm gonna show you tonight, _

_I'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a tool so,_

_So what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, And I don't want you tonight,_

_I don't want you tonight, You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm just fine, And you're a tool so_

_So what, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_(Wooohooooooo!) Ba da da da pffftt_

The song finished and I got of the table and the twins put me on their shoulders, I laughed.

"Guys, drop me now!" the dropped me in an arm chair next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. The smiled.

"Bree! When did you get so good at singing! That was amazing!" Hermione squealed (yes, I know Hermione squealing! Who knew?)

"I dunno, I guessed, I just practised a lot in America"

"Oh yeah, Bree how was America?" Harry asked. I winced not sure whether or not to tell them, suddenly I felt all sick and the hole in my chest widened as I thought of the Cullen's and _him. _I brushed the feeling off and gave a smile.

"oh you know, boring, didn't even get a tan! And I couldn't practise magic 'cause of all the muggles." I smiled hoping that they'll believe my lie. " Oh well, I'm really tired, are you coming up Hermione?" I asked she smiled and shook her head.

"ok, suit yourself," I jogged up the stairs and tripped, I heard Harry snigger, "Oh yeah Laugh it up, good night!" and ran to my room.

I lay on my bed wishing for sleep to come, Eventually it did.


	4. Dreams, Screams and Proffessor Umbridge

(Me: **Hey Guys! Does it count if owning the books and DVD'S make you own twilight and Harry Potter?**

Harry and Bella: **NO! **

Me: **GOD DAMN IT! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews so far! Just a few more I'll be even more happy =) ! **)

**Flash back:**

_I stood at Platform 9/4's with my brothers and sister. Well not really my family, just foster brothers and sister, you see, I was adopted by the Weasley family when my parents died, while my brother was sent to our Aunt and Uncle. I got on the train with Ron and looked for a compartment._

_We found one with another boy who oddly looked like me._

" _Hello, is alright if we sit in here? Every where else is full" He smiled and nodded. The train started moving and we chatted until we arrived at Hogwarts…_

_We walked into the Main Hall, and every one stared at us. I gulped and shared a look with Ron. What if they put me in Slytherin! _

"_Potter, Brianna" Harry gasped and looked at me, I looked at him and nodded and sat on the stool._

"_Ahhh, Miss Potter, how nice it is to see you, hmmm you've got a brilliant mind and fierce loyalty as well, but you have a massive amount of courage, therefore…. GRYFFINDOR!"_

_I smiled and ran to my house with my brothers, I watched as my blood brother walked up. He sat there for a moment looking as if he was arguing with the hat. I frowned._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered as he sat down next to me and looked at me._

"_Hello brother…" I smiled sadly he suddenly gave me a hug. I bounced back in shock then hugged him back._

_We watched as Ron got sorted into Gryffindor._

_It was the 3rd task and I waited anxiously for my brother to come out the maze, Cedric dumped me 5 months before, to go the Yule ball with Cho and now I'm totally single and depressed. I walked out of the stands to get some air when I had painful sting come from my scar on my neck. I blacked out…._

_I stood a graveyard next to Harry and Cedric, (not that they noticed me) and then I saw a figure come out of the shadows. I looked at the two boys with their wand out._

"_Avada Kedavra!" I screamed as Cedric dropped dead beside me and started crying as harry got dragged and tortured while I couldn't move. I witnessed Voldemort rise and duel with harry and when I awoke I was in the infirmary with my brother beside me._

That summer Dumbledore sent me on a a mission to keep watch on a certain coven of vampire, unknowingly and stupidly i let my emotions get in the way of things and i fell in love with the 'youngest vampire' Edward. Who looked strikingly like Cedric.

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask i mean this is Dumbledores mission at risk._

_"Why now? Another year–"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized what we was saying but carried on playing along_

_"When you say we–," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life." (Since Cedric, i thought)_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I thought of the time Cedric dumped me for Cho, I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?"_

_I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. Yeah right, calm and reasonable, my arse , my heart was breaking. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

_He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If… that's what you want."_

_He nodded once my whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

_"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_"I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted."_

_He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes. He took a step away from me. _

_"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief._

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare._

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

I was screaming and i knew it as soon as Hermione was shaking me awake. I thought i had silenced myself but i guess my screams were so loud they broke through. Hermione looked at me, concern and fear in her eyes, as i started sobbing. She hugged me rocking me at the same time as Parvati and Lavender watched in wide eyes. She kept rocking me until i was back to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of birds and the light of the sun. I looked at the time. 08:00! Damn i only had 3/4 of an hour to get ready! i took a quick shower and shoved on my uniform. I looked in the mirror and instantly straightened my black hair but changing it a bright red with green eyes. Looking remarkably like my mother. I place mascara and black eyeliner on my eyes and ran down stair to grab a blue berry muffin.


	5. Snake and Claw

**(AN/ Heya once again just letting you that these are **_thoughts_**. Enjoy Reviews and flames welcome =) and sadly Harry and Bella said i do not own The 2 book series)**

I ran to the Main Hall to find it nearly full, _God i missed this castle_. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting seprately to everyone else, Hermione was talking quickly as if scared to get caught. I narrowed my eyes as Harrys face turned into a frown of concern and i knew they were talking about me, about last night. Slightly hurt, i collected my timetable from Professor McGonnagle collected a muffin from the table and walked out. I looked at my paper and groaned as i saw i had double DADA, double Potions and History of Magic. I walked to the DADA room suprised to see that I was the last there. I walked in, with my head held high.

"So nice of you to join us Miss Potter" I heard a horribly high pitched voice say. "wish i could same to you to Miss, but that would be lying." I said with a sly grin. "Ahh, yes another cheeky brat like your brother, go and sit down next to your brother and open your text book to page 394." I rolled my eyes,did the exercises in the bookand I stuck my hand up. "Yes, Miss Potter?" Her face stretched into a horrible smile. Harry shook his head at me. "will we be actually learning any spells this year, Miss Umbridge?" I asked confused. "No Miss Potter the ministry have pecificlly told me to teach a secure, risk free way of learning." Shocked, I looked at Umbridge with an open mouth, I shut it and said "But won't we need to practice spells for when we leave the school to protect our selves?" "And why would we need to protect ourselves, Miss Potter?" I shook my head Disbelieving. "Hmm maybe because of Voldemort, seeing as he's back." I said innocently. Everyone gasped and Harry facepalmed himself. I looked around at everyone and suddenly realised. No believed us that he was back. I looked at Umbridge who was glaring at me. I gulped. "So, another attention seeking brat. Detention, tonight at 8." I growled and walked out of the room as the bell went.

As i was walking through the courtyard I heard a sneering voice behind me, "Ahhh, little Miss Potty back to Hogwarts, back to her mudblood and blood traiter friends." I turned around and glared. _God, what's up with me today! _I walked up to him feeling my hair go bright red, just like Victoria's, there was a tug at the hole in my chest. I got a feel of satisfaction as he backed up away from me. "You know Malfoy, I am sick of the way you've been treating me and my friends. So go and hangout with your own Deatheater friends and quit being a bastard!" "You know, this morning I overheard a very interesting conversation about you. Is it true you spent the whole night crying and screaming? Missing your precious Cedric are you? The filthy-" Malfoy was cut off by a loud SLAP. I realised it was me. I gasped as i saw him growling at me before turning into a large black panther. My eyes widened but as Draco was about to pounce i changed into a large white tigress. I roared I heard a shout and saw Harry and everyone staring and screaming. I guess Harry guessed it was me but in that moment of distraction Draco took that chance to attack. Everything was just a blur. Draco kept clawing and biting. I was stronger though and soon gained the upper hand but not without injurys. Scratches across my face and body each for painful and deeper than the last. But growing weaker i collapsed and changed back, the same time for Draco to realise what was happening and to change back to. I heard sreams and gasps and saw a pair of feet infront of me before i closed my eyes into darkness...

**(AN/ oooo cliffy! i'm so evil lol pictures of Bree's and Draco's forms are on my profile so check it out. I'll update soon i promise. But only if you press that litte button at the bottom of the page and give a review ;) Reviews and flames are welcome)**


End file.
